


Lila on Strike

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Spongebob Squarepants Parody Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Body Horror, Botanicas, F/F, Ghosts, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marigraciela and Lila decided to go on strike.





	Lila on Strike

At the Botanica, Mr. Yanes was counting his money until one day.....

Lila was giving a man a potion.

Mr. Yanes walked to Lila

"Lila Rossi what is the meaning of this?!"

Lila said "Uh i was just giving him this love potion"

But Lila sees Marigraciela summoning a potion which made Lila mad.

Lila said "Mr. Yanes can we get paid"

Mr. Yanes said "Actually.....Yes"

Lila squealed as Mr. Yanes gives her some money.

"Oops my bad"

Mr. Yanes gives Marigraciela some money.

Lila said "Oh come on Mr. Yanes if we worked hard we get paid right"

Mr. Yanes said "I don't know maybe you go on a strike"

Lila's jaw dropped.

Lila said "Listen here you creepy ghost girl we're gonna on strike until we got paid."

Marigraciela gasped "Yeah a strike!......what's a strike"

Lila facepalmed "A group of people who quit working at their jobs until certain demands are met"

Marigraciela said "Yes"

Lila said "Do you promise to go on a strike"

Marigraciela said "Yeah Yeah"

Lila said "Are you ready to go on a strike"

Marigraciela said "YEAH!!!"

Later.....

Marigraciela said "This is bad this is bad without the potions i- hold me Lila i think i'm gonna sick"

Lila facepalmed "Ugh Marigraciela" as she tried to pull Marigraciela.

But leaving Marigraciela armless

"News flash Gracie now i'm fired"

Lila tried to pull Marigraciela.

But leaving Marigraciela faceless.

"This is the last time we went on strike"

But Lila rips Marigraciela's skin off revealing her skeleton and internal organs.

"He can't treat us like this."

SPLAT!

"Marigraciela I can't take it anymore I'm sick or tired of working for Mr Yanes what do we say we go on strike"

Clock transition

The montage begins with Marigraciela and Lila going on strike but Marigraciela was making a The Botanica is Fun fair sign which cause Lila to facepalm.

Clock transition

Marigraciela was sewing a dress in her room.

"Lila is gonna be proud"

Clock transition

Lila screamed as the Botanica was redecorated with girly things

"M-Marigraciela what have you done"

Mr Yanes saw the office redecorated with something girly.

"Uh-oh"

Mr Yanes falls apart

"Lila Marigraciela!"

"Yes Mr Yanes"

"In order to pay up you two will work for me forever!"

Lila's jaw dropped

One Eternity Later.....


End file.
